Toy Story 3 Outtakes
by Gotham317
Summary: These are outtakes I made up from the movie Toy Story 3.


Outtake 1

A clapperboard is in front of the screen. The clapstick comes down.

Director: Action!

Buzz: Our mission with Andy is complete, Woody.

Woody: What?

Buzz: And what's important now is we stay together. So look under your boot, Woody. You too, Jessie. Whose name is written there?

Woody: That's my line, Buzz.

Buzz: You snooze, you lose, sheriff.

Buzz and Woody chuckle while the other toys laugh.

Director: Cut! Buzz, that was Woody's line.

Outtake 2

Woody: What's going on? Don't you know this box is being donated?

Buzz: It's under control, Woody. We have a plan.

Rex: We're going to daycare!

Woody: Daycare? Have you all lost your marbles?

Rex: No, we didn't. There's a bag of them in the box with us.

Jessie: Rex, that line wasn't in the script.

Rex: Oh. Sorry.

Director: OK, let's do it again!

Take 2

Woody: Daycare? Have you all lost your marbles?

Mrs. Potato Head: Didn't you see? Mandy threw us out!

The toys look at her with blank stares.

Slinky: Who's Mandy?

Woody: It's Andy, not Mandy! Besides, it's a girl's name.

Rex: Andy's name is a girl's name?

Woody: No!

Take 3

Mrs. Potato Head: Didn't you see? Candy threw us out!

Everyone laughs and Woody face palms.

Mr. Potato Head: It's Andy, honey!

Mrs. Potato Head: Well, excuse me for eating too much candy last night!

Woody: Now you're all just being silly. I'll be in my trailer. (leaves the scene)

Jessie: Woody, wait! We're just kidding!

Outtake 3

After Buzz breaks up the argument between Woody and Jessie, Rex starts gagging and holding his mouth. And then, Rex starts to throw up, off-scene. The toys draw back in disgust.

Toys: Ewww!

Mrs. Potato Head: Honey, clean it up!

Mr. Potato Head: I'm not cleaning it up!

Woody: I think that was too much cake and ice cream you ate last night, Rex.

Rex: (sits up again, feeling woozy) Where's the nurse?

Director: Somebody get the nurse, and a mop!

Outtake 4

Mrs. Potato Head: Behind you! Someone's coming!

Buzz pushes Jessie to the wall while a shadow comes up to them. It's Mr. Potato Head as Mr. Pickle Head. Toys and people in background are heard laughing.

Mr. Potato Head: What? What's so funny? (feels his body and realizes what he is) Alright, who gave me the pickle!

Outtake 5

Hamm: He lives halfway across town.

Rex: We'll never get there in time.

They hear a horn honking and glance to where Sid and the garbage is supposed to be. But Mater is there instead.

Mater: Can I give them a ride back home? I'm much better than a smelly old garbage truck! Wait a minute. I don't where they live. Do you fellas know where your kid lives?

Director: Cut!

Outtake 6

The toys walk on the roof to get to the window. Woody and Buzz peek in. The window suddenly comes down, crushing Buzz's fingers.

Buzz: OW!

Woody: Hang on there, Buzz!

Woody lifts the window up and Buzz clutches his fingers in pain.

Buzz: Whoa! That hurt.

Outtake 7

Lotso: Let's show our new friends where they'll be staying.

Ken: Uh, folks if you want to step right this way-

The camera zooms toward Barbie, but it goes too fast and it hits Barbie.

Barbie: (rubs her forehead) Ow!

Cameraman: Sorry!

Outtake 8

The clapperboard is on screen. The clapstick comes down.

Director: And action!

Woody: OK, boy! To the curb! Hee-yah!

Instead of lying down, Buster wets the floor. A puddle emerges from beneath Buster. Woody immediately backs off.

Woody: Ugh! Buster!

Director: Does anybody have a towel?

Outtake 9

Woody: Guys, hey! Guys, look! I don't know where I am.

Trixie: I'm still in the doctor's office. I have a bad case of measles and it's still contagious.

Mr. Pricklepants: That's disgusting.

Outtake 10

Ken and the other toys are in the top of the vending machine, placing their bets.

Ken: Alright, here we go. Come on, horsy!

Stretch: Come on, duck!

Twitch: Come on, baby!

Ken: Alright, that's it. No more bets.

Chunk: Come on, right here!

Stretch: Let me have the duck! Let me have the duck!

When the arrow points at the duck, it makes a foghorn sound instead.

Stretch: OK. Who's the wise guy?

Sparks: Was that you, Chunk?

Chunk: Why are you blaming me? I didn't do that. It must've been Ken.

Ken: That wasn't me! It was the duck!

Twitch: That's because you sat on the duck.

Outtake 11

Ken is modeling his outfits for Barbie. As he walks in his blue and white outfit, his pants suddenly rip open, exposing his underwear right in front of Barbie, who's shocked. The song ends with the record scratching.

Ken: Hey! Who killed the music?

Director: Ken, your pants spilt.

Ken: What?

He feels his bottom and realizes his pants have split. He covers his bottom with a cowboy hat, and walks off the set, embarrassed, while everyone is laughing.

Outtake 12

Hamm: Uh, let's see. "Caution, do not hold button for than five seconds."

Buzz beeps, and his head drops. Everyone just stares.

Rex: It's not my fault.

Then Buzz springs upward, knocking the other toys down. Instead of speaking Spanish, he's speaking in French.

Rex: Why isn't he speaking in Spanish?

Hamm: You probably pressed the wrong button.

Rex: But I pressed the right button!

French Buzz walks over to Woody and kisses both of cheeks, like he did in his Spanish mode. Woody just wipes both of his cheeks with his sleeve.

Woody: Can we cut?

Outtake 13

Woody is riding the green kite above Sunnyside with the wind blowing roughly.

Woody: Watch out for the power lines!

He gets blown from side to side and hits a bird's nest. He spits pieces of sticks out of his mouth.

Woody: Yuck! Why did I agree to do my own stunts!

He crashes into something off screen.

Outtake 14

The clapstick comes down on the clapboard.

Director: Action!

Buzz: Buzz Lightyear. We come in-

Lotso suddenly scoops up Buzz in a hug.

Lotso: First thing you gotta know about me, I'm a hugger.

When he lets go of Buzz, Buzz is holding his back, groaning.

Lotso: What is it?

Buzz: Oh, my back! I think you hugged me too hard.

Lotso: Sorry about that.

Director: Where's the chiropractor?

Buzz: (to himself) And this is why people don't like big bear hugs.


End file.
